Twoshoot Kyusung Alter Ego
by bubbleGaem
Summary: Banyak yang tidak aku mengerti di dunia ini sebenarnya. Entahlah aku yang terlalu bodoh, atau memang sifat dunia yang begitu rumit. Tidak juga hanya aku yang membuatnya sedikit sulit.


Banyak yang tidak aku mengerti di dunia ini sebenarnya. Entahlah~ aku yang terlalu bodoh, atau memang sifat dunia yang begitu rumit.

Tidak juga hanya aku yang membuatnya sedikit sulit.

Pagi ini aktifitas seperti biasa harus kujalani lagi. Terasa membosankan memang. Tapi tetap saja aku lakukan.

Suara air mendidih dari arah dapur membuatku semakin menguap lebar. Itu artinya aku sudah cukup lama berada di depan kaca westafel, menggosok gigi setelah bangun tidur adalah kebiasaanku.

Pukul 07:30 pagi. Mataku menatap nyalang helaian roti di atas meja makan. Tak berniat untuk mengunyahnya. Terlalu malas. Aku hanya meneguk segelas susu lalu pergi.

Ucapkan selamat pagi untuk dunia yang mengerikan !

Jalanan terasa lenggang. Sepertinya hanya aku yang berjalan di jalanan kecil ini. Orang-orang lebih suka beraktifitas pagi.

Aku berbelok ke sebuah gang sempit, jalan tercepat menuju ke kampusku.

DEG~

Aneh. Tidak biasanya aku merasakan perasaan takut seperti ini.

Padahal setiap hari aku melewati gang kecil ini.

Aku bukan tipe seseorang yang senang berbaur dengan orang lain.

Aku bukan antisosial, ada beberapa orang yang menjadi temanku, tidak buruk bukan ?

Aku hanya malas harus jalan ke arah halte dan menunggu bus. Jalan raya terlalu berisik untuk seseorang yang mencintai ketenangan sepertiku.

Deru mobil dan suara hentakan sepatu dengan aspal membuat kepalaku pusing. Belebihan memang, tapi aku benar-benar tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian.

Dan sekarang baru aku merasa menyesal dengan pola pikir autisku.

Ini masih pagi, menurutku. Tapi suasana sekarang mencekam layaknya malam.

Dua atau tiga pejalan kaki biasanya melewati gang ini. Tapi sekarang nihil.

Aku bergegas setengah berlari. Gedung tua disana, aku baru menyadari jika itu mengerikan !

Apalagi saat kutemukan seseorang menatapku tajam dari arah sana ?

Aku tidak percaya. Apa aku masih bermimpi ?

Ku harap iya, saat kurasakan tatapan dari arah sana semakin kuat dan tajam.

Tidak. Aku tidak mau berpikir jika di gedung tua itu memang ada seseorang yang menatapku.

Gedung itu sudah lama kosong, lagi pula cerita ini bukan bergenre misteri kan ?

Aku menenangkan detak jantungku. Masih tidak berniat memutar kepalaku untuk melihat ke arah sana.

Bukanya takut hanya saja... baiklah jujur aku memang penakut.

Dan sialnya kenapa jalan menuju kampusku terasa lebih jauh ?!

Langkahku semakin cepat, tapi karena kakiku pendek secepat apapun aku berjalan rasanya sama saja.

Treekkk~

"Whoaaa~ brengsek !"

aku terkejut mendengar suara ranting kering yang tak sengaja aku injak. Bukankah itu menggelikan ?

Aku berhenti. Mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada ranting tak berdosa. Selama mengatur napas, aku mencoba mengumpulkan keberanianku.

Saat kurasa cukup akupun berbalik.

Glup~

Kepalaku sulit untuk ditarik kembali. Aku

melihatnya. Seseorang berdiri disana dan

menatapku seperti tatapan shinigami yang

ingin mencabut nyawaku.

Persendianku lemas, aku hanya bergeming.

Dia terus menatapku dari arah jendela yang

terbuka. Engsel jendela disana memang

sudah lapuk.

Dia terus menatapku. Tapi tunggu ! Postur

tubuhnya tidak asing, tapi siapa ?

Otakku memang payah.

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi kaosku

yang sudah basah sebelumnya.

Aku memang belum mandi, tapi mandi

keringat seperti ini juga bukan yang aku

harapkan. Baiklah~ jika aku selamat aku

akan rajin untuk mandi pagi.

"Sial !" seseorang disana menghilang dan

kurasa dia menuju ke arahku.

Tidak. Sebelum dia menghampiriku, aku

harus sudah pergi.

Kaki sialan ayolah bergerak.

Dan dengan langkah terseok aku berhasil

melewati bahaya versiku sendiri.

.

.

.

"Hosh~ hosh~"

"Yesung ?" tepukan pelan membuatku hampir

mati berdiri.

"YAK ! CHO KYUHYUN !"

"Maaf mengagetkanmu. Kau baik-baik saja ?"

aku mendelik, kurasa dengan melihat keadaanku sekarang dapat disimpulkan jika aku TIDAK BAIK-BAIK SAJA.

"Buruk." aku tak acuh, lebih memilih berjalan menuju lokerku untuk berganti baju.

Aku menyimpan beberapa kaosku disana. Berjaga-jaga jika dua alien dan satu pangeran bodoh mengajakku pergi bersenang-senang lalu menginap di salah satu rumah mereka.

Ah~ dua alien dan pangeran bodoh itu temanku.

Kami berkenalan saat tahun pertama kuliah dimulai. Tidak terlalu akrab juga, tapi mereka cukup menyenangkan. Setidaknya itu menamparku jika aku tidak sendiri di dunia ini.

"Hey, Yesung ! Tunggu !" ouh~ aku lupa jika sedari tadi Kyuhyun mengikutiku. Dia temanku. Teman... dekat. Ya~ kurasa kalian mengerti. Dia si pangeran bodoh itu.

Sebenarnya dia jenius tapi terkadang terlihat bodoh. Over genius, kurasa.

"Sesuatu terjadi ?" aku menatap raut khawatirnya dan tersenyum.

"Tidak."

"Tapi kau terlihat mengenaskan."

"Ya, aku tau. Hanya sedikit berolahraga. Lari pagi. Tidak buruk, bukan ?"

"Itu bukan tipemu." aku terkekeh pelan dan meninju bahunya. Tidak. Aku tidak ingim membuatnya terlalu khawatir.

Selama ini dia begitu baik. Merawatku ketika sakit, menuruti permintaan ku yang terkadang aneh, seseorang yang menukarkan hidupnya untukku, mungkin, aku tidak berharap banyak.

Jika aku mau sebenarnya dia selalu menawariku untuk pergi dan pulang bersamanya. Hanya saja, aku merasa canggung...

Entah kenapa.

Kami sudah sampai. Di depan lokerku. Kyuhyun. Namja itu terus menatapku cemas dan tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." sekali lagi aku menyakinkannya. Melepas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun lalu membuka tas gendongku.

Kunci loker. Itu yang kucari.

Saat kutemukan, aku menatap Kyuhyun sejenak.

"Biar aku saja !" Kyuhyun maju dan merebut kunci lokerku. Aku berdiri di belakangnya.

Menggenggam lengan Kyuhyun erat dan menutup kedua mataku.

Aku takut. Benar-benar takut jika hal yang menjijikkan itu kembali terulang.

Clek~

Pluk~

"Ya Tuhan..." Kyuhyun terkejut begitupun denganku. Teror kuno ini belum berakhir juga ternyata.

Bau anyir darah tercium pekat. Sesuatu terjatuh dari sana dan itu adalah benda yang sama sejak 3 hari terakhir ini.

Kelinci dengan usus terurai.

"Hoeekkksss~" perutku mual seolah di aduk dengan sendok besar.

Bau darah. Aku tidak menyukainya.

Persetan dengan niat awalku untuk mengambil baju ganti.

Semua kotor. Percuma bukan ?

Kurasa lebih baik bermandi keringat daripada darah.

Aku berlari menuju kamar mandi terdekat, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah membereskan kekacauan ini.

Mematut pantulan diriku di cermin. Aku mencoba bertanya siapa yang melakukan ini pada ku ?

Takut ? tentu saja sekaligus penasaran.

Apa motif yang mendasari orang itu hingga ingin membunuhku ?

Ancaman yang sama dengan benda yang sama juga. Menambah timbunan rasa malas dalam hari-hariku yang memang sudah mengerikan sebelumnya.

Hhh~ Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya banyak hal yang tidak aku mengerti di dunia ini.

Siapa musuhku ?

Jika memang ada. Karena setauku aku hanya mengenal keluargaku, Hyukjae, Donghae dan Kyuhyun tentu saja.

Lelucon dunia benar-benar tidak lucu.

Jelas saja ini bukan lelucon.

.

.

.

"Bangkai kelinci lagi ?"

"Ya. Dan kurasa ini semakin buruk. Tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya, mungkin. Hanya tebakanku saja." mulutku kembali terisi penuh.

Setelah drama teror tadi, aku memutuskan untuk memakai jaket Kyuhyun saja.

Dan sekarang kami berkumpul di kantin, jam kuliah sudah berakhir.

"Jadi, tadi pagi kau berlari karena itu ?" Kyuhyun menghujamku dengan tatapan tajam. Aku bergidik. Bukan karena berbohong tadi, hanya tatapan seperti itu pernah aku rasakan.

Tidak. Hanya perasaanku saja.

"Benarkah ? Bagaimana rupanya ?" pernyataanku menarik perhatian dua alien di depanku juga rupanya.

Hyukjae dan Donghae. Menatapku antusias dan kurasa mereka akan terus bertanya layaknya seorang detektif.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin."

"Dimana kau melihatnya ?" nada bicara Kyuhyun terdengar dingin antara cemas dan menahan marah.

Aku tidak tau pasti.

"Gedung tua menuju ke kampus kita."

"Whoaaa~ ini menarik. Gedung tua ya ?

Bisa saja dia bukan manusia, Yesung-ah." aku mengernyit, lalu melenguh bosan. Donghae. Aku tau kemana arah pembicaraannya.

"Mungkin dia vampire atau lebih mengerikan lagi shadow hunter.

Yesungie, apa seseorang pernah mengigit lehermu ?

atau apa kau memiliki semacam tanda aneh di tubuhmu ?"

Sudah ku duga jika dia akan menyangkutkan semua ini dengan vampire, werewolf, half blood dan segala istilah aneh yang tidak aku mengerti. Donghae memang begitu fanatik vampire story. Yang menurutku konyol.

Aku tidak tau dari sisi mana menariknya dunia makhluk penghisap darah. Terdengar tabu.

Aku memang menyukai semua hal kuno tapi tidak untuk legenda kuno yang di modernkan semacam rumor makhluk bertaring dan berkulit pucat seperti... Kyuhyun ?

Blussshhh~

Pipiku merona. Mengingat pertanyaan Donghae tadi adakah seseorang yang pernah menggigit leherku.

Kyuhyun. Dia pernah melakukannya.

Tapi, Kyuhyun bukan vampire.

Aku jamin itu.

Lupakan tentang dunia fantasi seorang Lee Donghae. Kembali pada berpijak pada ruang sekarang.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal bodoh, Hae-ya !"

"Tapi, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bukan ?"

"Lalu dalam buku ceritamu, apa vampire meneror dengan cara yang di lakukan peneror itu pada Yesung, huh ?"

"Kyuhyun benar, Hae. Dan bukankah vampire takut pada sinar matahari ?"

"Ah~ mungkin dia memakai tabir surya, Hyuk !"

"Hahaha~" gelak tawa terdengar. Sedikit mencairkan ketakutanku yang semakin besar.

Bukan semacam ketakutan tanpa alasan yang sering aku rasa. Ini berbeda. Teror itu sudah terjadi sejak tahun pertama kuliah dimulai.

Awalnya hanya ancaman biasa. Kotak surat rumahku. Sarana sebelum loker.

Surat tanpa identitas pengirim layaknya santapanku di pagi hari.

Tidak perduli juga, mungkin saja sang peneror salah menganggap rumahku sebagai rumah targetnya. Sejahat dan sedosa apapun dia tetap manusia, bukan ?

Keliru. Bisa saja.

Tapi pandanganku harus berubah. Mencekik mati jantungku saat kenyataan tak terjadi sesuai prediksi.

Dia menulis namaku di surat terakhir yang dia kirim beserta fotoku sendiri, mungkin. Aku tak begitu yakin mengingat banyaknya darah menutupi permukaan yang kuanggap fotoku.

Benang merajutku dalam getir. Terasa sesak. Dia seolah membaca pikiranku dan ingin menunjukkan jika disini aku adalah targetnya yang siap di bunuh kapan saja.

Jika dia benar-benar serius dengan ancamannya.

Salah satu hal yang membuatku benci dunia luar. Mengerikan dan ditaburi kepalsuan.

Apa yang kau dapat saat mengagungkan dunia ?

Hanya rasa sakit dan kekosongan...

Aku tidak begitu bodoh untuk tidak bisa mencerna perihal hakekat manusia sebagai makhluk sosial.

Tapi nyatanya terlalu berbaur dengan makhluk sosial sungguh merepotkan.

Lebih dari satu kepala, lebih dari satu pemikiran, akhirnya hanya bersitegang.

Ouh~ menjadi autis pun berefek buruk sekarang apalagi jika aku benar-benar menjalani peran makhluk sosial.

Kurasa tanpa ancaman, seseorang akan langsung mengarahkan senapan laras panjang tepat dikepalaku.

Hhh~ manusia itu mengesankan !

Menakutkan lebih dari iblis.

"Gwaenchana ?" genggaman hangat tangan Kyuhyun menimbun semua kejadian mengerikan yang aku bayangkan dan mungkin akan terjadi.

Saat bersama Kyuhyun setidaknya aku merasa tenang melupakan fakta jika seseorang seperti tengah mengawasiku.

Itu sebenarnya yang membuat ketakutanku semakin beralasan.

Kasusnya semakin parah dan menghentikan seluruh sistem kerja otakku.

Sejak tadi pagi aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang kuanggap si peneror, aku merasa seperti terus di awasi.

Dekat. Sangat dekat.

"Kau kenapa, Yesung-ee ?" lagi. Suara Kyuhyun mengguncangku lembut.

"Aku... baik-baik saja."

"Kau sakit ? Wajahmu sangat pucat." aku hanya mampu tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Hyukjae didepanku.

"Ya~ pucat. Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah menjadi vampire, Yesung-ee. Whoaaa~ gigit leherku !"

Pletak~

"Sssshhhh~ sakit !"

kepala Donghae menjadi ladang pukulan sayang tangan Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae.

Aku hanya menatapnya malas.

Anak itu benar-benar maniak vampire.

"Vampire itu tidak ada, Hae."

"Kau saja yang tidak percaya, Hyuk-ee."

perdebatan konyol mereka dimulai. Aku tersenyum.

DEG~

Perasaan ini lagi. Aku menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat.

'Tidak. Apa salahku ?'

"Yesung-ee ?" terdengar dari nadanya aku tau jika Kyuhyun begitu khawatir, tapi kenapa itu justru semakin membuatku takut ?

Rasanya aku ingin menghilang saja dan ditemukan sebagai aku yang lain.

"A-aku ingin pulang." tercekat dan hampir tak bernapas saat berbicara.

Aku tidak mengerti dan tidak mau mengerti dengan keadaan sekarang.

Persetan dengan tatapan protes yang dilayangkan kedua alien didepanku. Pulang. Hanya itu. Meski rumah bukan tempat yang aman juga, kurasa.

"Aku akan mengantar Yesung pulang !"

"Ck~ aku juga ingin pulang, tapi hari ini aku harus mengikuti kelas tambahan. Hhh~ resiko orang bodoh."

"Aku juga, Hae."

Ouh~ biarkan mereka dengan aksi autisnya. Aku tidak begitu perduli.

.

.

.

Sejak dari tempat terakhir tadi, kantin, aku tidak berniat melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

"Bicaralah, kau terlihat buruk hari ini !"

"Aku hanya lelah."

senyum terbaik aku tunjukkan agar Kyuhyun percaya.

Kata tak lagi terdengar. Kami lebih memilih menyelami keheningan. Deru mobil Kyuhyun membelah jalanan cukup tenang membuatku merasa nyaman. Sedikit.

"Aku akan melindungimu !" aku menoleh tak bertemu dengan wajah Kyuhyun, matanya fokus mengamati jalanan di depan sana.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, Yesung-ee. Aku akan selalu berdiri didepanmu. Saat kau takut berlarilah ke arahku." hatiku menghangat. Entah kenapa ucapan Kyuhyun membuat pipiku memanas.

Kyuhyun memang namja yang baik. Hanya saja aku tidak begitu tau tentangnya. Maksudku, kami memang berteman dekat tapi ia tak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang kehidupannya.

Terlalu anti sosial, membenci dunia luar atau entahlah karena apa Kyuhyun menjadi pribadi yang aneh, tertutup dan sedikit... misterius.

Bahkan saat berkunjung ke apartemennya aku tidak menemukan foto keluarganya. Ia tidak seperti aku, Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Tak pernah bercerita apapun perihal itu.

Aku tidak begitu perduli juga sebenarnya tentang kehidupan teman-temanku. Tidak sopan bukan mencampuri privasi seseorang ?

Kurasa, jika ingin ia pasti bercerita, bukan ?

Jika tidak, itu artinya memang tidak penting untuk dikatakan.

Lagipula kehidupanku sendiri sudah begitu melelahkan...

Jadi, biarkan Kyuhyun seperti itu saja.

"Kurasa kau belum pindah rumah, bukan ?" bodoh. Aku terlalu fokus pada apa yang seharusnya tidak aku pikirkan.

"Ah~ maafkan aku dan terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku, Kyu !"

"Tidak masalah. Bukankah aku yang menawarkan diri ?"

dia tersenyum. Tampan. Selalu seperti itu.

"Baiklah~ sampai bertemu besok !"

"Tunggu !" hampir melangkah keluar tapi aku urungkan saat Kyuhyun mencegah lenganku.

"Kenapa ? Kau memasang argo ? Baiklah~ katakan berapa ?" Kyuhyun terkekeh, well... aku memang bodoh. Tapi, jika kebodohanku membuatnya tersenyum, tidak masalah.

Hey, ini mobil pribadi bukan taxi. Argo ?

Konyol~

"Yak ! Berhenti tertawa !

Ck~ aku akan masuk."

"Hey, baiklah aku berhenti." tawanya memang terhenti, tapi wajah tampan didepanku menyimpan ekspresi menyebalkan.

Chu~

Tampar dan pukul wajahku sekeras mungkin. Ini tidak nyata, halusinasi gila mulai merasuk.

Kyuhyun mencium keningku. Antara terkejut dan kurasa aku menyukainya. Tidak dengan efek yang ditimbulkan.

Pipi yang merona, jantung yang berpacu cepat dan tubuhku yang terasa kaku.

Aku masih bergeming ditempatku. Tak menggeser posisiku sedikitpun. Memasang tampang shock dan bisa terlihat betapa bodohnya aku sekarang.

"Jja~ sekarang kau boleh pergi." ucapan Kyuhyun terasa seperti tamparan halus, tak terasa apapun tapi cukup membangunkanku dari keterkejutan sesaat.

Aku menatapnya yang tersenyum lembut. Bibirku ingin membalas, tapi kelu.

Dengan tampang bodoh yang masih terpasang sempurna, aku keluar, meninggalkan mobil Kyuhyun tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Semua terasa semu.

Sinting.

Deru mobil Kyuhyun mulai terdengar menjauh. Hingga akhirnya benar-benar tak terdengar. Otakku berteriak, menarik jiwaku yang sempat pergi entah kemana saat Kyuhyun menciumku tadi. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun sering menciumku bahkan mungkin lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Hey, tidak dengan sex. Sungguh kami belum pernah melakukannya.

Tapi, kenapa efeknya tidak mau menghilang. Selalu membuatku yeah~ seperti orang tolol. Hhh~ lupakan !

Aku ingin beristirahat.

Memasuki halaman rumah, aku melirik sekilas ke arah sana. Kotak surat berukuran sedang. Tempat terkutuk yang aku hindari akhir-akhir ini. Bau darah menyengat. Aku tau paket itu masih disana sejak tadi pagi.

Rumah. Ouh~ bahkan aku tidak mendapatkan perlindungan berarti dari tempat yang dihuni kebanyakan manusia normal lainnya itu. Tetap mengerikan.

Well, acuhkan saja !

Bersikap tenang seolah hidupku tidak semerepotkan ini. Aku membenci fakta dimana aku terlahir sebagai seorang penakut.

Dan fakta lain yang aku benci adalah saat perasaan itu kembali muncul. Perasaan dimana kau seperti diawasi oleh seseorang dengan radius beberapa meter saja dari tempatku terpaku sekarang.

Aku bisa merasakan tatapan kebencian yang begitu menusuk. Aku bergidik ngeri, tubuhku meremang masih terpasung di depan pintu masuk rumahku.

Bisa saja aku memutar knop pintu lalu melesat masuk. Tapi sial, tanganku enggan bergerak, melayang di udara saat kurasakan sosok itu semakin mendekat.

Berbalik. Tidak. Bukan ide yang bagus. Jujur, takut juga sebenarnya.

Krekkk~

Ya Tuhan... langkahnya mendekat. Suara ranting yang terinjak semakin menambah ketakutanku.

Apa yang dia inginkan ?

Membunuhku ?

"Hiks~" bodoh. Disaat seperti ini kenapa aku harus menangis ?

Aku namja. Lalu, kenapa selemah ini ?

Tap~

Tap~

Tap~

Langkahnya berhenti. Tanganku bergetar hebat, ini gila. Aku tau dia berdiri tepat di belakangku sekarang.

Menatap penuh kebencian.

Haus akan darah. Hey, benarkah dia sejenis vampire seperti yang bocah ikan itu katakan ?

Mataku terpejam erat, seluruh persendianku lemas, berusaha menopang tubuhku untuk tidak terjatuh.

"Yesung ?"

Tubuhku benar-benar melemas sekarang. Lantai dingin menyapa kasar saat aku jatuh terduduk.

"Hiks~" tangisku tumpah. Entah karena apa aku tidak mengerti.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja ?" seseorang merangkul bahuku. Beralih menatap cemas pada aku yang masih menangis dengan tololnya.

Kyuhyun. Seseorang itu Kyuhyun. Menyumbat semua ketakutan yang aku rasakan. Aman ? Benarkah sekarang aku harus merasa aman ?

"Kyuu~" aku memeluknya. Meluapkan tangisku di pelukannya. Hangat. Sedikit nyaman. Untuk sekarang.

"Sssstttt... uljima !"

"Aku takut, Kyu~" ujarku lirih nyaris tak terdengar.

Dia Kyuhyun, tapi kenapa tadi aku merasa jika dia adalah seseorang yang ingin membunuhku ?

"Perlu aku menginap ?" melepas pelukan Kyuhyun aku mendongak.

Onyx kelamku bertabrakan dengan caramel cerahnya. Sekali lagi aku yakin jika dia memang Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa lain ?

Bibirku masih bungkam dan tetap mengamati wajah Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak memiliki tatapan kejam seperti seseorang yang membenciku. Tatapan Kyuhyun lembut, membuat hatiku berdesir untuk ke sekian kalinya. Otakku terlalu bodoh untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Tidak perlu. Meski aku tidak yakin dengan keadaanku tapi kau tidak perlu melakukannya." senyum dengan sedikit paksaan tersemat di bibirku. Kyuhyun menatap ragu.

"Baiklah... jika terjadi sesuatu, cepat hubungi aku, ok ?"

mengangguk lemah, tak ingin memberi jawaban lebih.

"Ah~ aku kembali untuk ini !"

buku catatanku. Hhh~ tertinggal rupanya.

"Oh, ya... terima kasih."

aku berdiri, begitupun dengannya. Mengedarkan pandanganku ke arah halaman rumah. Mobil Kyuhyun ? Demi Tuhan~ aku tidak mendengar deru mobilnya tadi.

Aku mulai tidak waras, kurasa. Atau mungkin sejak dulu aku memang gila. Berhalusinasi tentang seseorang yang ingin membunuhku.

Tapi paket menjijikkan yang aku terima setiap pagi terlalu nyata.

Tidak. Bukan halusinasi, hal ini benar terjadi.

"Aku pergi. Ingat jika terjadi sesuatu jangan ragu untuk menghubungiku !"

"Tentu. Terima kasih !"

"Untuk ? Buku catatan ? Ah~ itu hanya hal kecil."

"Bukan. Tapi untuk selalu berada disampingku."

Terlalu mendramatisir. Sejak kapan aku jadi seperti ini ?

Bodoh~

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, aku menyesal berkata demikian.

"Nde... tidak masalah. Aku memang tidak menjadikanmu milikku. Tapi kau lebih dari itu. Tidak perlu aku katakan, tapi aku harap kau mengerti. Bukankah tindakan lebih penting dari sekedar ucapan ?"

Ya... Kyuhyun tidak sepenuhnya salah. Tapi jujur, aku berharap lebih.

Dia mendekat, membelai pipiku lembut, aku terpejam menikmati sentuhan tangannya.

Chu~

Bibir kami bertemu.

Hanya lumatan biasa, tidak lama karena setelahnya Kyuhyun pergi dari rumahku.

Aku tidak tau bagaimana hariku tanpa Kyuhyun.

Cukup ! Aku sudah benar-benar lelah.

Mengunci diri di kamar dan melukis mungkin lebih baik.

Aku menyukai seni. Terutama melukis. Tumpahan semua kekesalan, ketakutan, kesedihan, dan hal lain yang aku rasakan.

.

.

.

Pagiku terasa lebih buruk. Di tambah rasa kantuk yang menyerangku. Tak perlu aku katakan kalian sudah bisa menebaknya. Tidur nyenyak ?

Bahkan dalam mimpipun hal tersebut tidak terjadi.

Karena aku tidak bermimpi apapun. Tidak tidur itu artinya tidak ada mimpi.

Tidak terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan. Hanya terus diawasi oleh seseorang yang bergeming di depan jendela kamarku. Bayangannya tercetak jelas.

Sosok tinggi dengan jubah dan penutup kepala.

Sebenarnya saat itu aku ingin berteriak. Berlari dari rumahku menuju apartemen Kyuhyun saja, inginku. Tapi ketakutan lebih besar. Terkurung. Semalaman.

Menuju kampusku benar-benar tidak ada semangat. Melangkah gontai melewati jalan yang biasa aku lewati. Berbelok ke arah gang kecil dan seketika aku berhenti.

Belum siap dengan kenyataan jika sosok itu kembali muncul di gedung tua yang biasa aku lewati.

Menarik napas sejenak lalu aku kembali melangkah dan kali ini lebih cepat. Persetan dengan rasa kantuk yang tadi sempat menyerang hebat.

Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi sosok itu berdiri disana lagi.

Apa dosa ku ?

Tidakkah dia lelah setelah semalaman mengawasi rumahku dan sekarang sudah berdiri disana ? Kurasa dia bukan manusia.

Makhluk dengan sayap hitam yang lebar ?

Makhluk pucat dengan taring panjang ?

Ck~ sisi fantasi ku selalu muncul disaat yang tidak tepat.

Aku mulai tertular Donghae rupanya.

Sreekkk~

Bagus. Terlalu fokus pada dunia fantasi, aku melupakan realita jika sosok tadi sudah tidak berdiri disana lagi.

Glup~

Aku menelan salivaku gugup. Seseorang datang.

Ya Tuhan...

Apalagi sekarang ?

Aku hanya mampu berlari sekuat yang aku bisa.

Berlari dan fiuh~ hari ini aku berhasil selamat. Lagi.

"Whoaaa~ Kim Yesung. Sejak kapan kau menjadikan lari sebagai salah satu hobi mu, huh ?" sialan, bocah monyet itu malah mengejekku sambil terus meminum susu stawberry miliknya tanpa rasa kasihan.

"Kenapa kau terus menatapku seperti itu ?

Aku tidak akan membaginya denganmu !"

Cih~ terkutuk kau Lee Hyukjae !

"Vampire itu mengejarmu lagi ?" Lee idiot bersaudara menambah porsi buruk pagiku.

"Hosh~ hosh~ dimana Kyuhyun ?" kurasa hanya Kyuhyun yang sedikit normal di banding mereka berdua. Dan dimana sosoknya ?

"Dia bilang dia ingin memeriksa lokermu." jawab Lee Hyukjae, sahabat monyetku yang tidak memiliki hati.

Ayolah~ melihatku yang berpeluh keringat tidak memberi pengaruh apapun. Teman macam apa mereka.

Tunggu. Dia mengatakan apa tadi ?

Kyuhyun memeriksa lokerku ?

"Hey, kau mau kemana, Yesung-ee ?"

Mencari Kyuhyun tentu saja. Untuk apa mereka bertanya lagi.

"Hhh~ dia benar-benar hobi berlari ya, Hae ?"

"Ah~ jangan-jangan dia sudah berubah menjadi vampire. Aku pernah menonton salah satu film vampire berjudul Twilight, saat Isabella Swan di ubah menjadi vampire hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah berlari. Ouh~ Yesung-ee !"

Ck~ aku masih mendengarnya. Tentu saja karena lari ku tidak sekencang makhluk bertaring itu.

Donghae-ya... aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu menggilai dunia fantasi dan menganggapnya nyata.

Kekanakan~

Niatku awalnya ingin mencari Kyuhyun, tapi aku urungkan saat melintas gudang tua di halaman belakang universitasku.

Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja sejak dulu gudang itu selalu tertutup. Tidak seperti sekarang. Pintu gudang tua tersebut terbuka dan samar kulihat bayangan seseorang seperti... Kyuhyun ?

Tidak mungkin.

Kakiku menyarankan untuk berjalan ke arah sana. Dan aku sadar ini bukan saran yang baik.

Harusnya otakku yang menjadi pengendali, tapi nyatanya tanpa diperintahkan apapun kakiku tetap melangkah ke arah sana.

Ragu juga. Tapi hanya ingin memastikan jika aku salah. Itu bukan Kyuhyun. Aku yakin.

Pengap. Gelap. Dan aroma khas gudang tua tersaji saat aku benar-benar masuk ke dalam. Melesatkan pandanganku ke segala arah. Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun. Great ! Aku memang salah.

Berada disini cukup memunculkan sisi penakutku yang sempat hilang.

Tidak ada gunanya berlama-lama disini.

Sebaiknya aku segera pergi.

Tapi...

Blaammm~

Sialan ! Pintu gudang tua kembali tertutup tepat saat aku berbalik hendak keluar dari sana. "Yak ! Buka pintunya !"

Terkunci. Dan sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan ?

"Kyuuuu~ tolong aku !" sebisa mungkin aku berusaha membuka pintunya. Menendang, mengetuknya kasar lebih berharap pada seseorang di luar sana yang mendengar suara gaduh lalu sudi membukakan pintu.

"Kyuhyun-ee~" dia. Aku butuh dia.

Gelap. Hal yang aku benci dan aku takuti juga.

Hampir tidak ada penerangan, terlalu gelap untuk dikatakan pagi.

Mengais udara bersih sulit aku lakukan. Bayangkan saja bagaimana jika terkurung di gudang tua seperti ini. Bau dan kotor. Gambaran jelas yang tidak perlu dideskripsikan.

Dan debu. Semakin membuatku sulit untuk bernapas.

"Buka pintunya ! Kumohon !" semakin keras aku berteriak tubuhku semakin lemas.

Keringat dingin menyelimutiku basah.

Menguarkan hawa dingin yang makin kentara.

"Buka pintunya... Kyuhyun..." aku bergumam kecil, entahlah dapat terdengar atau tidak. Tenagaku sudah tidak tersisa.

"Kumohon, tolong aku, Kyu... hiks~" airmata bodoh, kenapa aku harus menangis lagi ?

"Hiks~" jatuh terduduk, menarik kedua lututku dan menenggelamkan kepalaku disana. "Buka... hiks~" jemariku terus memukul lemah pintu gudang.

Tidak aku perdulikan rasa sakit ditanganku akibat terus memukul pintu yang terbuat dari besi.

Bugghhh~

Suara gaduh bukan dari luar sana, melainkan dari arah tumpukan barang yang tidak aku ketahui pasti apa itu, di depan sana. Telingaku belum tuli.

Berpikir positif saja. Tikus mungkin. Karena aku yakin tadi gudang tua ini kosong.

Bugghhh~

Aku mulai semakin takut sekarang.

Beringsut dari posisi dudukku, berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Kim Yesung~"

Deg~

Suara itu ?

Ya tuhan... seseorang menyebut namaku. Terdengar menakutkan.

"Buka pintunya, siapapun tolong aku !" masih dengan usahaku memukul pintu gudang lebih keras.

Adrenalin ku kembali tersulut.

Ini buruk...

Bugghhh~

'Tolong aku !'

mataku terpejam, menyalurkan rasa takutku dengan menggigit bibir bagian bawah milikku.

"YESUNG-EE !"

Donghae. Itu Donghae.

"YESUNG-EE, EODISEO ?"

"AKU DISINI, HAE ! AKU DISINI !" berteriak dengan sisa tenaga yang aku miliki cukup membuat tenggorokanku sakit.

"Kau di dalam ?"

"Nde... aku disini..., Kyu !"

suara ku bergetar menahan tangis.

Kreekkk~

Cahaya menyorot, memberiku sedikit penerangan untuk mengamati sudut gudang dan nihil. Aku tidak menemukan apa yang aku cari. Tidak ada siapapun, hanya barang usang yang nampak berantakan seperti habis terjatuh. Nyatanya memang ada yang terjatuh tadi. Dan sungguh aku berani bersumpah aku mendengar seseorang yang bergumam namaku dengan nada yang mengerikan. Aku tidak sepenuhnya tuli. Aku yakin juga tidak sedang berfantasi horor. Aku mendengarnya.

Greb~

"Yesung-ee kau baik-baik saja, kan ?" pelukan dari sepasang kekasih berbeda spesies ini sama sekali tidak memperbaiki apapun.

Tidak sehangat dan senyaman pelukan Kyuhyun. Tapi aku bersyukur, setidaknya mereka membuatku lebih lama berada di dunia.

Kyuhyun ? Dia tidak datang bersama pasangan Lee ?

Dimana sosoknya ?

Plaakkk~

"Hey, Yesung-ee ?"

"Awww~" tamparan 'lembut' si bocah vampire semakin membuatku terisak. Karena sakit. Sedikit menyadarkanku dari ketakutan juga sebenarnya.

Mendongak dengan wajah sembab, hal pertama yang tertangkap indera penglihatanku adalah wajah khawatir dengan cengiran khas mereka. Terlihat lebih bodoh dari biasanya.

Hey, aku sedang ketakutan, kenapa masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengejek mereka ?

Ya tuhan... ampuni dosaku !

"A-aku baik-baik saja..."

'-mungkin.' tambahku dalam hati.

Enggan berbicara banyak apalagi dengan makhluk terkutuk seperti mereka, tapi aku menyayangi mereka.

Aku serius, tuhan...!

"Syukurlah~ kita ke ruang kesehatan saja, ok ?" Donghae berusaha memapahku tapi aku mencegah lengannya sebelum dia benar-benar membawaku ke ruang kesehatan.

"Tidak perlu. Aku pulang saja."

"Maksudmu absen untuk hari ini ?"

Hhh~ hal yang tidak pernah aku lakukan sebelumnya. Jadi, tidak apa bukan jika aku mencobanya ?

"Setidaknya kita harus patuh aturan."

aku mengerti, artinya melapor pada petugas piket dan dosen hari ini.

Memuakkan.

Tapi aku lakukan juga akhirnya.

Ck~

Langkahku terhuyung, jika tidak ada dua alien yang memapah tubuhku mungkin sudah berapa kali aku terjatuh.

Setelah membuat khawatir petugas piket dan dosen hari ini karena kondisiku, ya... aku mengantongi ijin untuk absen.

Berjalan menuju area parkir terasa puluhan mil. Bayanganku masih terpecah, mengingat apa yang tidak ingin aku ingat.

"Yesung-ee ?"

'Kim Yesung~'

Deg~

Suaranya mereka hampir sama.

"Yak ! Cho Kyuhyun, semua ini ulahmu ! Kenapa lama sekali, huh ? Kau bilang hanya memeriksa loker Yesung. Yesung mencarimu dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang terkurung di gudang."

Cho Kyuhyun. Menghadang jalan kami dan ada yang aneh dengan caranya berjalan ketika mendekat ke arah kami. Sedikit tertatih ?

"M-maaf. Tadi aku membantu membersihkan labolatorium usang di dekat gudang."

itu sebabnya aku melihat Kyuhyun di area gudang ?

"Dan kau tidak mendengar Yesung-ee berteriak, huh ?"

oh~ mereka menghakimi Kyuhyun dengan baik.

"Aku baru kembali dari ruang kesehatan, kakiku terkilir tapi aku tidak tau apa penyebabnya. Hari ini sungguh aneh."

"Pembohong~"

"Hey, aku bersungguh-sungguh !"

"Sudahlah~ kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar, huh ?"

Dua alien itu membuang wajah mereka dari Kyuhyun dan memasang tampang kesal yang memualkan. Aku hanya mampu memutar kedua bola mataku.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantar Yesung pulang, jebal !"

"Ah~ ide bagus. Jja, Hyuk ! Kita pergi, bukankah hari ini kita akan berkencan ?"

"Yak !" tanpa aba-aba mereka melepaskan lengan mereka. Tubuhku limbung hampir terjatuh jika saja Kyuhyun tidak menahannya.

"Gwaenchana ?

Maafkan aku, Yesung-ee !"

"Sudahlah, ini bukan salahmu."

"Kau pasti ketakutan, bukan ? Aku memang bodoh tidak bisa melindungi apa yang seharusnya aku lindungi. Maafkan aku~"

wajahnya berubah sendu.

Lagi. Aku membuatnya khawatir.

"Gwaenchana. Jja, kau akan mengantarku atau hanya tawaran palsu ?" Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul.

Setidaknya senyum seperti itu lebih baik dari wajah khawatirnya.

Kyuhyun sesekali meringis, bukan hal mudah memapah seseorang saat kau sendiri juga terluka.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri, Kyu. Kakimu terluka."

"Tidak. Kau lebih terluka, Yesung-ee."

Pasrah saja, mau bagaimana lagi ?

Kyuhyun itu keras kepala, bukan tipe penurut untuk alasan apapun.

Berdebat dengannya hanya akan menghabiskan tenagaku saja. Sia-sia.

.

.

.

"Aw~"

"Sakit ?"

"Sedikit." aku kembali mengoleskan krim pada kaki Kyuhyun dan memijatnya pelan.

Kyuhyun bersikeras untuk segera pulang pada awalnya setelah mengantarku tadi. Menolak tawaran dariku untuk mengobati lukanya. Aku tidak kalah memaksa, dan luluh juga ternyata.

"Kau membawa baju ganti ?" Kyuhyun memandangku dengan tatapan heran.

"Kenapa ?"

"Ummm~ menginaplah !" satu kata sederhana yang sulit aku lontarkan.

Menyuruhnya menginap bukan berarti aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengannya. Bukan. Takut saja.

Dan hanya dengan merasakan tatapan lembutnya saja sudah membuatku nyaman.

"Tentu." jawaban Kyuhyun mampu menarik kedua sudut bibirku untuk tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Greb~

Memeluknya erat, meruntuhkan sedikit ingatan burukku tentang apa yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi padaku.

Aku ingin terus seperti ini. Berada dalam dekapan hangat Kyuhyun dan mencium aroma tubuhnya yang selalu berhasil menenangkanku. Aku... mencintainya.

"Jangan pergi, Kyu~"

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun, Yesung-ee. Aku disini."

tangan Kyuhyun membelai punggungku lembut. Nyaman.

Aku berharap waktu terhenti sampai disini saja.

Jangan berdenting lagi, jangan menyeretku ke dalam lubang gelap beralas duri ! Jangan lemparkan aku ke dalam jerami berapi !

Aku tidak sanggup~

"Kyuu~" tangisku tumpah membayangkan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang siap terjadi. "Kyuu~ hiks~"

tangisanku semakin membuncah. Membasahi kaos Kyuhyun bagian depan. Meremasnya juga. Hingga kusut.

.

.

.

Pagi ini aku enggan terbangun. Bukan karena rasa malas dan lelah mendapati kotak surat yang tidak berbeda dengan tempat pembuangan sampah. Busuk.

Anggap itu tidak pernah terjadi untuk periode sekarang.

Posisi dimana kami tidur di tempat yang sama, tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di pinggangku, dan wajah tampan yang menjadi pemandangan terindah di pagi hari.

Moment ini mungkin hanya terjadi satu kali dalam hidupku.

Jadi, biarkan aku menikmatinya untuk jangka waktu yang lebih lama.

"Selamat pagi, Kyu~"

Chu~

Mencium bibirnya sekilas, hanya ingin sekilas saja tadinya.

Tapi Kyuhyun menahan tengukku. Ck~ sudah kuduga dia pura-pura tertidur.

Kembali terpejam, bukan untuk tidur, melainkan menikmati lumatan bibir Kyuhyun yang begitu memabukkan.

Entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun sudah berada di atas tubuhku.

Semakin melumat bibirku kasar.

"Eungghh~"

Lidah Kyuhyun mulai menerobos masuk. Tangannya tidak diam, mengelus perutku pelan.

Buruk.

Kurasa pagiku akan berakhir dengan peluh. Tak berbeda dengan pagi sebelumnya bukan ?

Hanya saja aku melakukan 'aktifitas' berbeda. Jika sebelumnya karena berlari maraton. Sekarang karena ulah Kyuhyun yang mulai menjamah leherku.

Menjilatnya lembut lalu benda kenyal itu menghisap leherku. Menggigit juga sebenarnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun masih meraba perut datarku, beralih ke atas, dan~

"Sssshhh~" meremas sprai di bawahku, sebagai pelampiasan saat Kyuhyun mencubit nippleku.

"Selamat pagi, Yesung-ee~"

Kyuhyun berbisik seduktif, menjilat telingaku dengan tangannya yang terus memainkan kedua nipple ku.

Ini terlalu jauh. Hanya bibir dan leherku saja yang pernah terjamah bibir Kyuhyun. Tapi sekarang, tangan terampilnya mulai menanggalkan kaos yang aku kenakan.

Tuhan... maafkan aku !

Tapi aku tidak bisa mencegahnya.

Karena kurasa aku juga menginginkan ini.

Saat Kyuhyun merasuki ku, aku sadar ikatan bodoh itu mulai terjalin.

"Kajja, Yesung-ee aku ingin melihat yang disana !"

"Haaissshhh~ Lee Donghae, kenapa malah kau yang terlihat antusias, huh ?"

"Karena tema lukisan kali ini fairy tale. Whoaaa~ gereja tua yang artistik."

"Itu hanya puing-puing kayu bakar."

"Yak ! Cho Kyu ! Kau tidak mengerti seni."

Pameran lukisan.

Mengisi hari libur untuk memanjakan mata kami sejenak dari debu dunia.

Berusaha melupakan semua hal yang terasa membebani punggungku.

Berlebihan~

Biasanya aku hanya pergi bersama Donghae dan Hyukjae saja. Karena hanya kami yang tertarik dengan seni. Terutama aku. Kyuhyun tidak pernah tertarik dengan dunia seni. Dia hanya tertarik pada sains dan eksperimen yang tidak aku mengerti sama sekali.

Ya... setiap orang bebas mengekspresikan apapun yang dia suka.

Tidak seperti biasanya Kyuhyun ikut bergabung bersama kami mengomentari hasil karya beberapa pelukis amatir.

Pameran lukisan diselenggarakan setiap 6 bulan sekali di universitasku.

Mahasiswa dari jurusan seni lebih mendominasi hasil karya disini. Meski terbuka untuk jurusan lain, tapi tak begitu banyak juga yang ikut berpartisipasi.

Di pameran ini pelukis yang mengirimkan hasil karyanya tidak di tuntut untuk hadir saat pameran dibuka.

Jadi, tak heran jika banyak pelukis amatir dengan hasil karya yang cukup menakjubkan tapi tidak kami ketahui pasti sosoknya.

Aku pun demikian. Lukisanku termasuk yang dikategorikan favorit disini. Tapi tak banyak yang tau jika itu hasil karyaku.

'Thisis why' nama yang sering aku tulis disetiap lukisanku.

Bukan bertingkah sok misterius, karena awalnya aku malu dengan hasil karyaku yang tidak memiliki nilai seni.

"Hey, lihat karya pelukis amatir yang terkenal itu ! Sosok yang dilukisnya mirip denganmu, Kyu !"

aku menoleh, mengarahkan pandanganku sesuai yang dikatakan Hyukjae.

'Gui-xian' pelukis amatir yang mendapat banyak decak kagum dari para peminat seni.

Termasuk kami.

"Wajahku memang memiliki nilai seni yang tinggi."

Cih~ sombong sekali dia.

Tapi itu tidak masalah. Karena dia memang tampan.

"Aneh. Kenapa wajahmu memancarkan aura seperti malaikat tapi disini kau bersayap hitam, Kyu ?"

Eh ? Benarkah ?

Aku terlalu fokus pada wajah sosok yang memang benar mirip dengan Cho Kyuhyunku. Tidak mengamati apa yang dikatakan Donghae.

Terlukis seperti dia katakan tadi. Tidak peduli juga sebenarnya ah~ tidak. Tepatnya aku kurang mengerti dengan maksud dari lukisan itu.

"Dua kepribadian..." pendengaranku menangkap dengan baik gumaman lirih yang keluar dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Dua alien idiot itu juga, kurasa.

"Dua kepribadian ?" memberanikan diri untuk mengulang apa yang Kyuhyun simpulkan sekaligus memastikan jika aku tidak salah dengar.

"Mungkin sosok yang terlukis disana memiliki kepribadian yang bertolak belakang."

.

.

.

Kejadian di pameran lukisan minggu lalu masih menganggu pikiranku.

Dua kepribadian ?

Bernarkah hal tersebut ada ?

Aku akui aku memang bodoh, tak mengerti apapun selain tentang seni dan bisnis. Kyuhyun tau banyak soal itu, sepertinya.

Hhh~ membingungkan.

Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mengerti.

Pranggg~

Kaca jendelaku pecah. Seseorang melemparkan batu besar ke arah jendela dan aku tau itu pasti sengaja dia lakukan.

Hal ini sering terjadi. Cukup terbiasa dengan tingkah sosok misterius itu tapi rasa takut tetap mendera, tidak ada kata biasa.

Aku mendekat ke arah batu yang jika mengenai kepalaku aku tidak yakin kepalaku akan baik-baik saja. Memungut batu tersebut dan mengambil kertas yang membungkus benda mati berukuran cukup besar itu.

'KAU AKAN MATI, KIM YESUNG !' tulisan yang sama dengan tinta yang sama pula. Darah.

Sreekkk~

"Hey, siapa disana ?" pertanyaan retoris terujar gugup.

Dia ada disini.

Srettt~

Bayangan hitam melintas, sosok itu bergerak ke arah sudut jendela yang lain. Menatapku dari sana. Ketakutanku semakin memuncak.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan ?

Kyuhyun. Nama yang terlintas begitu saja di pikiranku.

Aku mengambil handphone dan mendial nomor Kyuhyun, tapi~

seketika tubuhku menegang...

'Mamoretakute~

mamorenakute...

ame no naka de sakebu dake...'

Nada dari handphone Kyuhyun terdengar nyaring.

Tidak ! Ini tidak mungkin !

Aku salah ! Dia bukan Kyuhyunku.

"K-kyuhyun..." tanganku lemas, refleks handphone yang aku genggam terjatuh bersamaan dengan tanganku yang terkulai.

Jangan memberiku kenyataan yang lebih kejam !

Aku tidak takut jika dia ingin membunuhku. Hal yang paling aku takutkan sekarang adalah jika dia benar-benar Kyuhyunku.

"Kyuhyun !" entah keberanian darimana aku mengikuti sosok misterius itu berlari menembus malam.

"Kyuhyun, tunggu !"

aku tidak ingin memanggilnya dengan nama seseorang yang aku cintai.

Sosok di depanku terus berlari berbelok ke sebuah gang sempit.

Nafasku tersendat. Dia menuju kesana. Gedung tua yang biasa aku lewati dan biasa pula aku melihat sosoknya berdiri mengamatiku dari sana.

Aku mengatur nafasku sejenak. Mengumpulkan keberanianku juga sebenarnya. Gedung tua disana terlihat menyeramkan di malam hari seperti ini.

Sosok disana juga berhenti, tanpa diduga dia membalikkan wajahnya.

Di bawah keremangan aku melihat sosoknya samar.

Deg~

Mata itu...

"K-kyu..." secepat airmataku terjatuh secepat itu pula sosok tersebut masuk ke dalam gedung tua disana.

Aku ingin menyangkal semua kenyataan ini, maka aku putuskan untuk tetap mengikutinya ke arah sana.

Degup jantungku semakin tidak normal.

Aku belum siap menemukan Kyuhyunku berada disini.

Aku membenci gelap. Tapi apa yang aku lakukan sekarang ?

Menyusuri jejak sosok itu di dalam gedung tua tak terawat.

Aku benar-benar takut.

"Kyu~"

Tap~

Tap~

Tap~

Dari arah tangga.

Dia bergerak ke atas. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi aku berlari ke arah tangga. Menaiki satu persatu anak tangga yang mulai rapuh tak ayal membuatku sesekali terjatuh.

Bukkk~

"Ssshhh~" kakiku terperosok, sialnya sulit untuk ditarik keluar.

"Kyuhyun ! Aaarrrgghhh~" menarik kakiku yang terperosok paksa. Berhasil. Terlepas dan menguarkan darah.

Dengan langkah tertatih aku berusaha mencari ke arah mana sosok itu pergi.

Blaaammm~

Lagi. Dia meninggalkan petunjuk. Pintu kamar di ujung koridor.

Derap langkah berpacu bersama detakan jantungku.

Apa yang akan dia lakukan nanti padaku ?

Benarkah nafasku akan berakhir sekarang ?

Yang lebih menusuk adalah benarkah sosok itu Kyuhyun ?

Orang yang aku cintai membenciku ?

Kenapa ? Apa salahku, Kyu ?

Aku berdiri didepan sebuah kamar yang aku yakini terdapat sosok tersebut didalam sana. Memutar knop pintu ragu... dan~

Cklek~

Gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun.

"K-kyuhyun ?"

Mataku menatap nyalang ruangan pengap ini.

Cahaya bulan tidak cukup memberiku penerangan.

"K-kyuhyun ?" mencoba memanggil seseorang yang tidak aku harapkan untuk saat sekarang. Sungguh~

"Kim Yesung~"

Deg~

Kaku. Aku tidak mampu menggerakkan tubuhku.

Terasa melayang, saat suara yang begitu familiar menyumbat telingaku bersamaan dengan cahaya dari lilin.

Sosok itu mendekat. Aku mengutuk lilin tak berdosa yang membuatku bisa melihat sosoknya dengan jelas.

Kyuhyun. Dia Kyuhyun. Dadaku nyeri. Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini ?

dan kenapa harus Kyuhyun ?

Aku... masih tidak mempercayainya.

"K-kyuhyun ?"

"Kyuhyun ? Namaku bukan Kyuhyun, Yesung-ee."

"Kenapa Kyu ? Kenapa ? hiks~" isakanku lolos seiring dengan langkahnya yang terus mendekat.

"Kenapa ? Itu pertanyaan bodoh, thisis why..."

Bagaimana dia bisa tau jika aku-

tunggu !

atau jangan-jangan...

"G-gui xian ?"

"Kkkk~ kau mengingatku dengan baik, manis."

Jadi Kyuhyun adalah Gui xian ?

TBC ^^


End file.
